bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Lightning Speed Lucana
Lightning Speed Lucana Skill 'Supreme Ruler’s Magic (Large reduction in BB gauge required for BB) 'Burst 'Rising Invocation (Greatly recovers HP for all allies & boosts Atk, Def and Rec for all allies for 3 turns; Cost: 25 BC, DC: None) 'Brave Burst Liberation (22 combo massive Thunder attack on all enemies & probable decrease in enemy Atk, Def for 1 turn; Cost: 27 BC, DC: 22 BC) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary Unit Spotlight 4 of 6 for my Birthday Special! Lucana reminds me of a familiar someone from an anime… Lucana is also my mother, according to my profile page. Just thought I’d leave that there. Leader Skill Score: 9/10 I’m surprised. Lucana got the buffed version of Supreme Ruler’s Magic, but the others didn’t. Weird. Lucana reduces BC cost of all units by 25%. This is similar to a 33% boost to BB fill rate, but there is more to that. This makes effects that boost BB gauges a lot more effective. Units that can increase BB gauges include Zelnite (BB/SBB), Reed (SBB), Aaron (BB/SBB), etc. Units that can recover BB gauges every turn include Colt (BB/SBB), Eric (SBB), Reed (BB/SBB), etc. With the reduced cost, those effects will fill an even bigger chunk of the BB gauge compared to normal. Another pro tip if you happen to utilize double Lucana leads (which occurs once in a blue moon). If you pair double Lucana leads with an Elimo equipped with Elder Hat and her Extra Skill activated, Elimo’s BC cost will get reduced by 95%, bringing her BC costs for her BB and SBB down to 1 BC and 2 BC, respectively. Brave Burst Score: 7/10 Lucana provides a nice heal to all allies. Additionally, she provides a 60% buff to Atk, Def, and Rec. These buffs aren’t the best in the game and they’re not all that high, however. There are better buffs to utilize than this one. Some of the units with the best buffs include Ark (140% Atk buff on SBB), Kanon 140% Def buff on SBB), etc. The reason why mentioning this is important is due to the fact that Lucana’s BB buffs do not stack on top of other BB/SBB buffs. Lucana also lacks the ability to attack with her BB, yielding 0 BC. This can be detrimental to your squad in terms of BC generation as the whole squad is losing out on one unit to attack. Super Brave Burst Score: 8/10 A 540% damage modifier for a free unit? You mean Lucana gets the same treatment as Rhein? Sweet! Amazing! Lucana utilizes a pretty strong SBB that deals massive amounts of damage. As an added bonus, Lucana has a 30% chance of reducing enemies’ Atk and Def by 30%. 30% is actually one of the highest probabilities in the game for Stat Down debuffs. However, -30% Atk debuff isn’t the best in the game. There’s the -50% Atk debuff from units, like Rhein, Zedus, etc. Additionally, the Def Down effect is rather pointless as one can use Ignore-Def to reduce the enemies’ Def to 0. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: N/A This unit does not have Ultimate Brave Burst. Extra Skill Score: N/A This unit does not have Extra Skill. Arena Score: 6/10 Lucana is a berserk healer who suffers in Arena due to the fact that she has a healing BB, not an attacking BB. Lucana lacks the ability to attack with her BB, requiring you to fill her SBB gauge in order for her to attack. That's too much work as there can be situations where Lucana's SBB does not fill even though your BC generation is very high. Another point worth noting is that Lucana’s SBB takes a lot of BC to fill, especially in Arena. Even with the heal from the BB, your units can still die from your opponent's units' BB. Therefore, Lucana is not viable for Arena. Stats Score: 6/10 Out of all of the Elgaians, Lucana seems to have the lowest stats. Her stats, except Rec, don’t even reach average. The Atk and Def stats are very low and they aren’t close to making it over 2,000. This means that Lucana won’t be surviving or dealing decent damage all that well. Her Rec is still relatively high so she can recover HP a lot easier. In terms of typing, my type preference for Lucana is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 7/10 Overall, Lucana doesn’t provide much utility to the squad other than her heal. Her stats are rather low compared to even an average 6* unit. This doesn’t help Lucana in any shape or form in the metagame. There are many roles that Lucana fulfills, but other units outclass her in those categories. There are way better units to use than Lucana as they can utilize buffs like Atk, Def, and Rec buffs and Atk Down and Def Down debuffs a lot better than Lucana can. Conclusion Total Score: 6.3/10 At least Lucana is a free healer obtainable from the Vortex. Looking into taking on Trial 003, but you lack a healer? Definitely get Lucana as she is one of the best free healers you can get in the game right now. Would you like to see Leaders of Elgaia: Grand Gaia Chronicles? Yes! No! Comment below on what you think of Lucana! Is she cute? Who does she remind you of? Leave them in the comments down below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out the list of blogs I have on my birthday! Linathan's Birthday Special 2015 Check out the other Elgaians: *Scorching Sword Reed *Mystical Talon Rhein *Supreme Lawmaker Aneil *Sacred Armor Nevsky *Twin Dragons Eru Category:Blog posts